


Would have already....

by orphan_account



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, bonding over Michael, wait for it....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little Franklin x Reader.<br/>There will be chapter 2 of course because if there isn't I will feel hella bad and incomplete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would have already....

"Franklin Clinton, huh?"  
He looks up quickly.  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"Nothin'. I just haven't met any of Michael's friends other than Trevor."  
You lock eyes with him.  
"What's your history?"  
He looks at you.  
"None of your business."  
You smirk and look back at your phone.  
"Whatever man, just tryin' to make conversation.I used to work with Michael so I mean, you shouldn't be worried about telling me, but hey man, whatever."  
He laughs a bit.  
"Weird we've never met even though you worked with Michael."  
You smile.  
"Yeah, it kind of is weird huh?"  
You both smile.  
"Ah well, if we had,I already would've fucked you."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. What are your hobbies, Mr.Clinton?"  
He laughs.  
"Not Mr.Clinton. Franklin."  
You smile.  
"Aight. What are your hobbies Franklin?"  
He shrugs.  
"Nothin' much...."  
Michael gets in the car.  
"Pickin' up those bitches."  
Franklin gives him a dirty look.  
"Come on man."  
You laugh.  
"I think I like you quite a lot, Mr.Clinton."


End file.
